


Shut up!

by Lolysida



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, Swearing, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolysida/pseuds/Lolysida
Summary: She almost died and she's screaming at him for saving her. But he can't resist her feistiness. She needs to understand how much she means to him!
Relationships: Casey Jones (TMNT) & Original Female Character(s), Casey Jones (TMNT)/Original Character(s), Casey Jones (TMNT)/Original Female Character(s), Casey Jones (TMNT)/Reader





	Shut up!

“What the fuck were you thinking? Now they will connect me with you and the turtles!” she yelled at Casey. 

“Well I thought that you would bleed to death!” he yelled back.

“You put yourself in danger. And me. If the news gets to hear about this I will become a target for the Purple Dragons.” didn’t he understand what this meant? Yes, she was pissed but mostly out of worry for him and the others.

“I don’t care if I put myself in danger. And last I checked you could take care of yourself!” he did something selfless and got yelled at, of course he's mad.

“Exactly! I could have sewn it together myself when I woke up again.”

“You mean after you died of blood loss?” he had a point but, she had lost a lot of blood and that was the reason she had fainted in the first place. But she would rather die herself than put anyone else in harm's way.

“Neither I or the others wanted to lose you! We didn’t have any other choice.” you could hear the frustration in his voice.

“Casey…” 

“No, you listen to me!” he cut her off.

”Don’t you understand that there are people who care about you? You take way too easy on life and death! You are not immortal! But you only think of yourself and not on us!” That was the last drop that made the cup overflow.

“Are you fucking kidding me!? The reason I didn’t want to go there was because of YOU! I’d rather die myself than let you get killed by them!” She raised her hand to hit him but he caught it before her fist met his face.

He backed her up against a wall and held her hands above her head, leaned his head down to her ear.

“Wanna try that again, sweetheart?” he whispered in a low, husky voice.

She was shocked and confused but something about the situation turned her on. 

“Let me go, Casey!” she couldn’t let her guard down.

“Shut up.” he stared intensely at her.

“Make me!” she glared angrily back at him.

He glanced at her lips and before she knew it his lips crashed against hers and kissed her violently. She quickly eased into the kiss and kissed him back. He pulled away to catch his breath and rested his forehead against hers.

“Do you understand how hard it is to be mad at you and argue when you are so fucking hot?” that earned him a smile.

“Urgh and that fucking smile!” with that he pressed his lips against hers again but this time a bit more lustful. 

The kiss quickly turned into a hot makeout session that left them both breathless. But he didn’t stop there. Oh no. With one hand firmly holding her hands above her head, the other feeling its way down her body. Squeezing her breast. Kneading it with his thumb. Down her stomach. All the way down her pants. Teasing her. Slowly dragging his fingers over the thin fabric of her panties. It sent shivers through her entire body and made her knees weak, but he held her up. His lips left hers and started kissing down her jawline to her neck. Leaving hickeys that would last for days. Everybody would know she belonged to him. 

Faint moans escaped her lips. She wanted to pull him closer, run her hands through his hair and him to stop teasing her and start fucking her. She rocked her hips against his fingers as an indication she wanted more.

“Impatient, are we?” he smiled against her skin and slowly raised his head to meet her gaze.

His cocky smile made her even more horny. And she got what she wanted, kind of. He slipped his fingers into her panties and started to play with her clit. Without breaking eye contact. He wanted to see her reaction. Her face in pleasure and need for more, more of him. She bit her lip and looked at him with lust filled eyes. He drove her crazy. And she wasn’t the only one who wanted more. But he didn’t want to give it to her just yet. First he wanted to see more of her reactions. With one finger he started to finger her while continuing his massage of her clit with his thumb. This got an amazing response. Her eyes closed and her breath hitched a bit before a moan escaped her. He slipped in another finger and started pumping them. Her knees almost gave out but she didn’t give in. She clenched her eyes shut and bit her lip more so that no more moans could escape. He could feel her tightening up and getting closer to a climax.

“Look at me.” he wanted to look her in the eyes when she came. 

Her gorgeous, lust filled eyes met his gaze and he smiled as he could feel his fingers getting squeezed and a last moan escaped her lips. He pulled his fingers out, brought them up to his mouth and sucked them clean before kissing her again. It was a hot, needy kiss. He let go of her hands, wrapped his arms around her and pulled her as close to him as he possibly could. Her hands found their way into his hair. They broke away from the kiss to get some air. Resting their foreheads against each other. Her eyes mesmerized him. But the way she bit her lip drove him insane. She was insanely hot and he couldn’t resist anymore. He threw her over his shoulder and marched over to the bedroom. Tossed her on the bed and ripped his shirt off before crashing his lips onto hers again. One of his hands sneaked its way up her shirt and grabbed her breast, gently massaged it through her bra. But it was in the way, so he reached behind her back and unsuccessfully tried to unhook her bra. She laughed at him and sat up, breaking the kiss once again. She took off her shirt, unhooked the bra and as soon as it was off she tossed it across the room. She leaned back on her hands, exposing her chest to him. He could only stare.

“Like what you see?” she asked with a sultry voice that sent shivers down his spine.

With a cheeky grin he dipped down and kissed her again, but now slowly moved down her lips, cheek, jawline, neck, collarbone and finally her breast. Carefully leaving kisses and hickeys all over her neck and chest. He placed a kiss on her nipple before sucking and nibbling on it. Making her arch her back. A smile crept up on his lips at her reaction and he looked up to see her beautiful face. She smiled and pulled him to her and kissed him again. Her hands searched their way down his chest, stomach and finally his pants. She started to unzip them, he pulled them off and she took off her own pants. They pressed their bodies closely to each other and ressummed their makeout session. But she was getting impatient and slid her hand down his stomach, reaching his already hard cock. Stroking it through his underwear. Teasing him. He groaned and looked at her with a smug smile.

“Impatient are we?”

“I’ve already cummed once, you must be the one aching for relief.” she smiled against his lips and traced her fingers over his dick, making him shiver.

“That's it.” he ripped her panties off and swiftly pulled off his own underwear.

He looked down on her and met her longing gaze, she bit her lip and beckoned for him to get closer. He grinned and spread her legs open. Teasingly rubbed his cock over her wet pussy. She mewled in response. He slowly slid his cock in, watching her face to see her every reaction. Knowing that he was the reason for her pleasure was a reward in itself but he wanted, no, needed more. He wanted to hear her moans, hear her breathlessly say his name. Just the thought of it made him want her more. 

He lifted up one of her legs and placed it on his shoulder, starting to pound into her more roughly. Intoxicated by her. 

She dragged her hands over her body, enjoying the way he watched her. Grabbed her breasts and squeezed them, then gently rubbing her nipples between her fingers. Watching him and feeling him pounding her harder. With his free hand he started massaging her clit. 

"Fuck, Casey." she moaned and he got what he wanted. Her, moaning his name.

He could feel her clenching around his cock and slowed down, not wanting her to finish just yet. He could see it in her face, the irritation of not being able to cum. He smirked at her and placed her other leg over his shoulder as well. Holding them in place, lifting her a little and then pounding her hard once again. Her moans drove him closer to his own climax. His thrust sped up and she started to clench around him again. A wonderful moan left her lips as she came .Which resulted in him cumming, hard with a loud groan. He let go off her legs and leaned down and kissed her lips. He flopped himself beside her and breathed heavily. He finally did it. After months of yearning for her he finally got her. He turned to look at her, she was already looking at him with a smile.

“What?” he smiled quizzically.

“Nothing, just wondering why we haven’t done this earlier.” she scooted closer to him and rested her head on his chest.

“Now THAT is a good question:” he laughed, the rumbling in his chest made her feel safe, loved. Something she hadn’t felt in a long time and didn’t think she would ever feel again. 

They laid there and talked for a bit before they fell asleep in eachothers arms. Their argument was long forgotten.


End file.
